Baby Pictures
by a cold day in december
Summary: Music Producer Austin Moon is working at Starr Records when he prints off his baby pictures, realising only after they've been printed that he's sent them to the wrong printer. So, who should find them but Head Song Writer, Ally Dawson? / AUSLLY. AU. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** No matter how proud I am of this fiction, I own nothing.

**[Fiction] Friday Challenge #216:** Your character is at work and prints something personal or sensitive. Unfortunately, they realise they sent it to the wrong printer and, unable to cancel it, by the time they get to the printer, it has disappeared.

**Summary: **Music Producer, Austin Moon is working at Starr Records when he prints off his baby pictures, realising only after they've been printed that he's sent them to the wrong printer. So, who should find them but Head Song Writer, Ally Dawson? / AUSLLY. AU. Complete.

**A/N:** I know it sounds silly, but I seriously haven't been more proud of an AU idea for a story, (apart from _Knock Three Times_) in so long, and this makes me happy.

* * *

**Baby Pictures**

* * *

:::

"I've nearly saved up enough money to buy my own place!" twenty year old Austin Moon announced as he walked into the kitchen of his family home for breakfast.

"_Charming_." Mimi said as she looked at her son. "Pancakes are on the table," she commented idly and watched as his eyes darted to the syrupy breakfast laid out for him.

"Love you, Mom," he said as he sat down and began to eat his pancakes.

They sat in comfortable silence, Austin at the table and Mimi leaning against the counter in their kitchen. She drummed her nails on the table whilst she thought of the best way to approach the topic she wanted to bring up.

His mom looked at him with a hopeful expression, "Austin, honey?"

"Yeah mom?" he asked warily as he continued to eat his pancake breakfast. He knew he had to be at work soon, the record company were expecting him, and as the youngest producer they had hired, he had to be there and offer the best ideas possible for the new artists.

Austin loved his job and was just glad the company was so interested in hiring younger employees to _connect with the youth of today,_ as they had put it.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" Austin's head snapped up to look at his mother as she had an innocent smile, much alike to his, plastered on her face.

"No," he said and went back to his breakfast.

"But Austin!" his mother whined. "You haven't even heard what I need you to do yet!"

"Judging by the expression on your face," Austin looked at her whilst wiping syrup off of his lip with his index finger, "I _really_ don't want to know."

"It's just a small favour, please sweetheart," her tone was pleading and Austin mentally grimaced.

Whenever his mother asked him to do her a favour, he always got into some kind of trouble. So much so, that he was very reluctant to do any kind of favours for her at all, lest she unintentionally embarrass him once again.

However, taking one look at his mother's pleading eyes had his defences crumbling.

"I'll hear you out." Austin said dryly before taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Well, you see..." Mimi started. "Both mine and your father's printers have stopped working, and I promised Auntie Jeannette I'd send her some baby pictures of you for her album."

Austin rolled his eyes. Auntie Jeannette _always_ wanted pictures from someone.

"So," he said around his mouthful of food, "Just use my printer."

"About that..." his mother trailed off with a wince.

"_Mom!_" Austin whined after swallowing. "What have you done?"

"Well I tried to use the printer but then I pressed too many buttons at once. Then it just turned off and I can't get it to turn back on again."

"Ugh." Austin groaned as he picked up his plate to take to the dishwasher. "I'll take a look over the next couple of days and get it done for you, alright?"

"No!" his mother cried and he turned to look at her with a raised brow. "Jeannette needs the photos A.S.A.P and she lives so far away, the mailing time will take ages."

"Can't you just email the photos to her and she can print them off?" Austin asked sceptically and Mimi let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's Jeannette, she couldn't work a printer to save her life. I don't even know if she _has_ a printer."

Austin leaned against the hob, facing his mother and continued to look at her. "Okay, so, let me get this straight: she can't print them, so we have to print them. However, yours and dad's printers are mysteriously broken and you managed to break mine, correct?" at her nod he continued on. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well, you have those big industrial printers at work and—"

"No. No way." Austin said. He moved to walk out of the room and away from the conversation, but Mimi caught his wrist.

"Please, Austin! Just this one time. I just need you to do this for me."

"Mom, I always do stuff for you!" Austin said exasperatedly. "But, just not this, okay?"

"Why not?" she said petulantly and Austin wondered who was really the adult in this relationship.

"Because there are _so_ many things that could go wrong."

Mimi blinked rapidly, her eyes starting to water. Austin tried to look away. "Please darling, I really need you to help me out."

One glance back at his mother and her sad eyes, and Austin had caved. "Alright, alright. Fine. I'll print the stupid photos."

"Oh good!" Mimi said excitedly, all traces of tears gone and a wide, almost scary smile etched on her face in their place. "I put them all on a USB for you. Love you!" she called as she kissed his cheek and left the room.

Austin resisted the urge to put his head in his hands and settled for rolling his eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Austin walked self consciously through the halls of Starr Records, their logo, _shoot for the stars!_ staring back at him every time he turned a corner. He felt as if someone may look at his bag and use their x-ray vision powers to instantly see his baby pictures on the USB, then snicker at him eternally.

Sometimes, Austin regrets hanging out with Dez so much.

Walking into his office, he set the bag down on the chair and winced at his messy table. Jimmy came around regularly to talk to him, and messy tables were not impressive, even he knew that.

He organised what he could, and haphazardly slipped everything else into the empty drawer at the bottom of his desk, kept solely for the purpose of stuffing things in there for emergencies.

Moving his bag, Austin sat down in the big black swivel chair —custom furniture for all producers— and span in circles giggling to himself. Then, he caught himself and lost the smirk from his face, straightening his tie and coughing, reminding himself that this was actually his _job_.

Austin moved the mouse connected to his extremely large computer screen and it came to life instantly, showing a picture of him at a company work party. You could barely see him but for the blonde hair, and he hardly recognised half of the people in the photograph, but it made him feel like a real part of the machine that was his workplace; he couldn't look at it without smiling.

Chuckling goofily at his password, he reached down to slide the USB out of the bag and smoothly into its slot. This, however, didn't quite go to plan, when the USB slot rejected the device.

That is how Jimmy walked in on Austin, trying to jam the USB into the niche with a desperately concentrated look on his face.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he sauntered over to the desk, flipping the USB stick and gliding it into the gap with ease. "Wrong way around," he said smugly.

"Psht," Austin said, shrugging his shoulders with an embarrassed expression. "I knew that."

"Of _course_ you did." Jimmy said patronisingly, tacking a wide grin onto the end. "_Anyway,_ I have a couple of new songs I want you to listen to. One of our best songwriters has just come back from vacation, and I think you'll get on well with her."

"Okay." Austin said with an open smile and Jimmy patted the desk twice with his hand.

"That's what I like to hear."

He got up and left the door open, something Austin always got annoyed at him for. He loved his boss, but he liked his door _closed_. He sighed and got up to close it softly himself before settling back down in his chair comfortably.

With the USB firmly lodged into the computer, he opened up the file the pictures were on, reluctantly smiling at himself as a small child and the various family members surrounding him in the pictures.

He copied them over to a blank document, making sure they'd be printed in full colour and on the pretty, glossy paper. The shine on that type of paper always fascinated Austin.

Then, he clicked print and sat back in his chair, hands placed loosely behind his blond head and a lazy grin on his face.

For once, nothing had gone wrong.

Austin waited a couple of minutes for the pictures to print. In the mean time, he listened to one of the new songs, and was amazed by the quality of the voice, the words... he wished he knew who this girl was.

When he removed his headset, he expected to hear the whirr of the printer, but it was suspiciously absent. Doubt crept slowly into the corners of Austin's mind and dread started to rise up from his stomach, but he didn't let it faze him as he opened up the list of the company's most recent prints.

His eyes skim-read downwards until he came to his print:

_Austin Moon; printed from office 356.  
To; office 139._

Austin groaned loudly as he read the line, throwing his heat back against the chair.

"No, no, no, no, no," he chanted as he brought his head forward to meet his palms and whined out loud, cursing his mother and her bad luck under his breath.

Office 139 was at least two floors below him, probably on the other side of the building too.

Austin's groan became louder as he thought of who could be holding his baby pictures right now and shot out of his seat, determined to get them back as soon as possible.

_And_ move out of his house as soon as possible, he added as an afterthought.

* * *

Rushing through the corridors of the main Starr Records HQ, Austin sent harried smiles to anyone he passed, looking frantically around him for the room he'd sent the confidential pictures to.

He ended up in the secondary reception, for any new clients waiting for meetings and interviews; as oppose the one on the ground floor for people who thought they could just wander into the building and receive a recording contract as if it were their God-given right.

Austin rolled his eyes involuntarily at the thought and continued to dash through the lobby.

Never having been in this part of the building before, he had no idea where he was going. He looked around at the numbers on the doors with a permanent worried expression and wandered around looking lost for a good ten minutes.

Just when he had been about to give up, he saw 139 at the end of a very long corridor, hidden by a maze of other, more obvious offices. He almost felt as if he were intruding as he walks down toward what he suspects is a very important person's office, and cringes at the fact this person has his private pictures.

Raising his hand to knock on the door, he hears someone call out to him and turns around.

A man, looking to be about twenty four, comes up to Austin with a polite smile.

Something about the man makes Austin feel uneasy.

"Hello," the black haired man said and Austin nodded. "And you are?"

"Austin Moon, producer." Austin said smugly.

"So, would you be looking for Miss Ally Dawson?" he asked and Austin tilted his head unsurely.

"Is that whose office this is?" At the affirmative nod, Austin continued. "Then yes. She has something of mine."

"Well, Ally's eating lunch now." Austin studied the man's green eyes and the uncomfortable feeling grew.

"And you are?" Austin asked, fighting the urge to roll his button-down shirts sleeve's up to his elbows — it wouldn't be good to be so unprofessional with someone of the company he didn't know at all.

The man sticks his hand out for Austin to shake and Austin does so, out of politeness. "Ally's PA, or personal assistant, David Jones."

'Yes, I'm not stupid', Austin thinks but lets it go. "When we will she be back?"

"Half an hour to an hour, I suspect." He's scrutinising Austin closely and Austin immediately feels the need to call him The Raven, coupled with his stare, the beady, almost black eyes and black hair fitting the title and all.

"Well, I'll come back then, then." Austin said curtly and The Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Ally's very busy," he said, "I don't think that will be appropriate—"

"I am a producer at this recording company and if I need to see Miss Dawson, then I will." Austin said to The Raven, regretting having to be so abrupt. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." The Raven said tersely and spun around, stalking off. Austin smirked.

* * *

Austin trudged to lunch, determined to ignore The Raven's advice and find Ally as soon as possible.

Her name sounded familiar, but he took no notice of it as he joined the queue to get a Starbucks. The company had gotten a little one in their lounging area and Austin was thankful for it almost every day.

He wasn't really hungry, so he sat on one of the plush chairs with his hot coffee and pulled out his ear buds, going into his emails to listen to the rest of the songs.

Just as he had finished listening to them, about twenty minutes later, he scrolled to the bottom of Jimmy's email and his eyes widened.

_Songs sung, written and composed by Head Songwriter Ally Dawson, Office 139._

Underneath that, it read:

_Austin, you never met her when we first employed you because she took a long holiday, around two months. Inspiration and all that. She came back a few days ago and I'll think you'll agree the songs are perfect for our artists. Go and chat with her sometime, you may be working closely in the future!_

Austin resisted the urge to groan once again. Great — someone who was his equal, if not superior had now probably seen his baby pictures. A brilliant songwriter, singer and composer would be mocking and ridiculing him every time they worked together.

He sighed loudly as a substitute and drained his cup of coffee.

Silently, he got up and tried to prepare himself for what would probably be the most embarrassing situation his mother had ever gotten him into.

* * *

Austin's walk back toward his office seemed longer than usual, his expression downcast and upset. He was on the same floor as Ally Dawson, but resisted the urge to go back to her office. It's barely been half an hour and he _really_ doesn't want to talk to The Raven again.

He is about to reach the stairs when a woman walks past him. She's short, with the tips of her hair dyed blonde, and extremely high heels that Austin has no idea how she balances.

Her pencil skirt is black with a blue shirt and Austin immediately becomes curious.

It had not been the outfit that had made him do a double take, but the song she had been openly humming.

Specifically, one of the songs Jimmy had sent Austin to listen to.

"Excuse me?" Austin called out awkwardly and coughed, trying to regain some confidence. "Miss, excuse me?"

The woman he was sure was Ally spun around to look at him. A kind smile formed on her face and he admired how pretty she was as she walked towards him.

"Hey, can I help you?" she asked as she reached him and he faltered for a second. Her smile brightened and Austin found himself smiling back.

"Uh, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, a tic of his. "You wouldn't happen to be Ally Dawson, would you?"

"That's me!" she announced vibrantly. "Did you need something?"

Austin thought it best not to bring up the baby pictures as the first thing he ever said to her. "Jimmy sent me some of your songs to listen to and I thought they were good. Like, really good. He said we should talk sometime."

Ally's eyes widened in recognition. "So you must be Austin Moon then?" she asked excitedly and he nodded. She held her hand out for him to shake and he took her delicate little hand in his large one, secretly enjoying the warmth.

"Let's go to my office, it's only down the hall." Ally turned on the spot and Austin followed, choosing not to point out just yet that he knew exactly where he was. He kept pace with her all the way there, their hands occasionally brushing as they walked.

They reached the long corridor, which somehow seemed a little less intimidating with Ally by his side.

"It's kind of scary at first," Ally said gesturing to the long hallway, "but you get used to it, I guess."

When they reached her door, she went to open it but Austin beat her to it, opening her door for her and miming for her to go in first. She smiled up at him gratefully —Austin really quite liked the huge height difference— and slowly walked into her office.

Just as he was about to go in himself. The Raven appeared at the end of the corridor. Austin could feel his glare even from where he was standing. The Raven started to walk toward him and Ally's office, Austin ready to challenge him when Ally called out an, "Austin?" from inside her office.

He looked at her from where he was standing in the doorway and smiled. Then he gave a smug grin and a sarcastic half-wave to The Raven, mouthing _buh-bye_ and closing the door before the black-haired man had even reached the halfway point of the corridor.

"So," Ally said from where she was perched on her desk, legs crossed. Austin stared at them but quickly tore his gaze away before Ally caught him. "What was that about?" Ally asked with a smile and laughter clouding her voice.

"Your PA and I, don't exactly uh, get along." Austin said with a rueful smile and loosened his tie, undoing the top button on his shirt.

"Oh, and why is that? Competition?" Ally asked and smirked. Austin was pleasantly surprised by her flirty tone, but happy nonetheless.

"Maybe." Austin rolled up his shirt sleeves just as Ally slipped her feet out of her heels.

"Sorry, these things kill me," she apologised as she placed them at the corner of her desk.

Austin was just glad she felt so comfortable around him already. "No worries. How old is that guy anyway?"

Ally stared unconsciously at his muscular arms but Austin failed to notice. "Twenty five, I think?"

"Way too old to be your PA." Austin said immediately and Ally grinned.

"Well, when you're one of the youngest at the company, what can you do? He's competent enough," she said with a flippant wave of her hand.

"So you don't like him either, huh?" he questioned, a grin beginning to form. "How old are you then?"

Ally moved back onto the desk more comfortably, accepting that this was obviously her and Austin getting to know each other better. He sat down in the chair in front of her, arms resting on the sides of the luxurious seat.

"Twenty. And honestly? Sometimes he gives me the creeps." Austin grinned. "You know, stares too long or lingers in the doorway when I've dismissed him. I don't like to say it, but it's true."

"You're so horrible, Ally." Austin said with an appalled look. "How am I even going to work with you?"

Ally's face turned worried and her mouth dropped open a little. "No, no, I didn't mean—!"

"Relax, Ally." Austin said chuckling. "I don't much like him either. Makes me feel uneasy."

"You're not horrible at all," he spoke again with a reassuring smile when he saw the nervousness in her eyes. "And I'm twenty, too."

"We must be the youngest ones at the company." Ally said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad. Gives us a connection that everyone else doesn't have," he said and Ally smiled but said nothing.

After a beat of silence, she spoke up. "You really think my songs are good?"

"Amazing," Austin said. "How did you get to be Head of the Song Writing department so young?" he asked curiously.

"Worked my way up, I guess. Jimmy liked my songs most and they didn't really have a Head Song-Writer when I came here, so he just gave the position to me."

"When did you start here?" Austin asked.

"Around a year ago? I only got my promotion around four months ago though—"

Ally was cut off by the door opening to reveal Jimmy. Neither blond nor brunette moved as they were completely comfortable with Jimmy, and secretly revelling in the fact that they were probably his favourites.

"Heya J." Ally said with a smile and he grinned at her.

"So I see you two have met then?" Austin and Ally smiled widely whilst looking at each other. Jimmy went to stand beside the chair Austin was sitting in. "Good, eh?" he asked whilst nudging Austin's shoulder.

"Best ever." Austin said and watched as a blush started to grow across her cheeks. "Couldn't have asked for anyone better, in _any_ way." Austin smirked making Jimmy laugh and Ally's blush deepen to raspberry red.

"That's the spirit, Austin." Jimmy said through his laughter. "I think I'll leave you two to it, then," he said before walking out of the room, waving over his shoulder, but once again not bothering to close the door.

Ally jumped off of the desk and closed the door softly and it shut with a quiet click. "I hate when he leaves the door open," Ally mumbled and Austin turned around to look at her.

"You too? He _always_ does that to me!" Austin said and Ally smiled.

"Yeah, same, it bugs me so much."

They drifted into silence for a while. Austin breaks it. "I'm really glad I'm going to get to work with you, Ally," he said bashfully and Ally beamed.

"Me too, you seem really..." she trailed off thoughtfully and Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be offended?" he asked with a smile and Ally shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking of how to describe you. If I'd said 'cool', that makes me seem like some teenage dork, but if I'd said nice, that's way too generic."

Austin smirked. "How about charming and good looking?" he suggested innocently, causing Ally to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever Goldilocks." She shrugged and sank down in the chair next to him, since there were two in front of her desk.

Austin scoffed and looked at her disdainfully. "I'm not the one without shoes here," he coughed abruptly and the word _rude_ materialised as he did so.

"You take that back!" Ally said, swatting his arm while he laughed. "You said you didn't mind," she whined and he stopped laughing when he saw her cute little pout.

"Aw, Ally."

She turned away from him and he ran a hand through his hair. He got up from his seat and she still didn't turn to him. He knelt down in front of her slowly and placed an arm on one side of her chair for balance.

"I didn't mean it, you know."

Ally turned her head to face him with a wide smile spread across her face. She poked his cheek and giggled. "Sucker."

Austin opened his mouth wide in mock shock and placed a hand over his heart. "Why, Ally Dawson, how could you."

"Aw, poor Austin." Ally teased in a baby voice.

"Well." He said and stood up, towering over her even more than normal as she was sitting down.

She poked his stomach playfully. "I'm sowwy," she said, still using the baby voice. Austin looked down at her big, wide eyes and childlike expression and crossed his arms, pouting himself.

"Stupid cute face."

Ally laughed out loud. "Am I forgiven?" she asked hopefully.

Austin shook his head with a playful grin. "Nope."

Just as she was about to respond, the door burst open for a second time.

"David?" Ally asked questioningly from where she was still sitting, Austin standing in front of her with his hands nonchalantly in his pockets.

"What's going on here?" David demanded, his voice rough.

"We're getting to know each other." Austin said honestly but with a hint of triumph in his tone. Ally looked up at him —effectively hiding her face from David— and gave him a secret smile.

"Huh, likely. Right, Blondie, I think it's time you left, Ally's very busy—"

"Excuse you." Ally said, effectively silencing him. "I'm not busy at all, actually, and Jimmy is all for us spending time together."

Ally got up and walked towards David, or The Raven, as Austin was still calling him in his head. Austin smirked at the older male from behind Ally.

"Need I remind you that even though I _ask_ you to organise the events in my life, you do not own me, my life or who I spend my free time with. So, if you could politely stop trying to control everything I do, I'd be very grateful."

Austin stood back and watched, smothering his laugh as The Raven's face flickered between annoyance, anger, bewilderment, jealousy. He stomped off and slammed the door shut loudly, leaving Austin and Ally in blissful silence.

"Well," Ally said as she slid back into her seat, "at least he closed the door."

Austin shook his head and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, still smiling. "Just you."

* * *

After around and hour, Austin had Ally blushing again, but Austin thought about the fact that it would probably be him blushing in a moment.

It was time.

"Ally... There was actually a reason I came here to find you."

She looked at him questioningly and he continued. "Not that I wouldn't have sought you out soon enough, but there was a specific reason..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Austin?" Ally said gently from her seat beside him.

"Well, you see, I, well, I—" Austin stopped and composed himself. "I accidently printed off some rather personal pictures of myself at work and— No, not like that!" he said in response to Ally's alarmed eyebrow raise. "Like, personal as in my baby pictures."

Ally visibly relaxed and Austin chuckled. "Yeah, my printers are broken so my mom asked me if I could, but I accidently sent them to the printer in this room and I was wondering if you maybe you had them?" he asked in a rush and Ally blinked.

"Um, no, I don't think so," she said and looked at her printer tray. "Nothing here."

"Oh." Austin said dejectedly. If she didn't have them, who _did _ have them? "I was sure they came to this room."

"Sorry." Ally said awkwardly and Austin sighed.

"Not your fault, my stupid mistake." They sat in silence before Austin slowly got up from his seat. "Look, as much as I've loved talking to you, I should probably go and do some work." Ally nodded and he headed for the door.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Ally echoed with a _yeah_ of her own and sat down as Austin closed the door softly.

After a few seconds, she sat in the chair behind her desk and opened the middle draw, looking up at the door before taking out the drawer's contents.

In her hands, she held the cutest baby pictures she had ever seen in her whole life. Her plan was to look through them, and then run to his office and say she saved them from mass-printing by picking them up at reception, where she saw them behind the desk.

It would be a win-win; her seeing the pictures and him owing her.

Admittedly, she did feel a little guilty, but the pictures were too adorable to resist.

She hadn't had a chance to look through more than a few of them before lunch, so began to flip through them now. A part of her nagged that this was bad, but she knew Austin a lot better now, and she didn't feel _as_ awful.

Cooing at the pictures, Ally began to enjoy herself when the door opened and she looked up in fright.

"I just came back because I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime—" Austin cut himself off when he saw her, sitting at her desk with the pictures in a pile next to her.

"Found them?" Ally said guiltily and lowered her head, ashamed of herself.

For a split second, Austin considered embarrassing her, but then figured he would have done the same in her position.

"Someone obviously loves me a lot more than they're letting on, I see."

Well, teasing her a little bit wouldn't hurt.

"Look, Austin, I'm really sorry, I mean I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have..."

Austin walked to her desk and put his palms on the table as she spoke.

"...but you're just so _cute!_" Ally hadn't meant to let that slip and looked up at him mortified.

"Hey, Ally, it's okay. No harm done right?" he smiled. "As long as you haven't made copies."

"Damn it." Ally said jokingly with a hesitant smile, handing over the pictures.

"I'm serious, Ally, it's fine. I know I was as good looking then as I am now," Austin said, popping his collar and causing her to laugh comfortably this time.

"Okay. I'm still sorry though."

"Stop apologising. I'm just glad it was you that had them and not someone else."

"I was going to give them back, honest!" she said. "I was just going to coo at them first."

"Fair enough," Austin said his signature grin.

"So..." Ally said when he just stood there, staring at her.

He rolled his eyes and walked around the desk, so he was standing in front of her. He bent down, much like before, but this time stopped at eye level and searched her eyes as if looking into her soul.

"Hi," she said sweetly and saw the vibrations of his chest to show his silent laughter.

"Hello," he returned and then leant in to give her a soft, sweet kiss. His hand cupped her face as he moved his lips once, twice and Ally hummed against his lips in contentment.

Much to her disappointment, he pulled away soon after and smiled softly at her, planting a gentle, lingering kiss on her forehead before standing up straight again.

"You're so endearing," Austin said as he looked down at her.

Ally mumbled a _thank you_ and watched him leave her office for a second time that day.

Shaking herself, Ally stopped looking at the closed door and opened her laptop, trying to get on with her work but failing to ignore the fact she was grinning so widely she thought her face might split.

Austin walked quickly back to his office and typed out a hasty word document as soon as he reached his desk, not even bothering to close his office door he was in so much of a rush.

He clicked print and smiled in satisfaction, not caring that anyone checking the printing list could see what he'd just sent.

Ally turned her head as her printer whirred to life, a single sheet of paper slipping into the tray. She got up to look at it and couldn't stop the smile that etched its way across her face.

_About that date, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Can't wait to kiss that face of yours again. ;) See you soon. _—_Austin._

* * *

**A/N:** I really, really hope everyone enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know, it felt so easy and fun, if that even makes sense. I seriously love these versions of the characters so much, I might even go back and write a companion piece to this sometime, maybe the date?

Nevertheless, I'm still really happy with this. :)

**Please review! :D**

-—Sophie.


End file.
